


Among us

by Colaris



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Among Us, Batman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: The rogues are playing some Among Us and having fun.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy. It’s my first time writing in English, so... Enjoy!

Clearly no one of the famous villains thought about playing Among Us and if someone would've asked them about it they would strongly deny it ever touching this stupid, little game. Still it actually happened on a very calm weekend in Gotham City. Elise smiled widely, started the little program on her own PC. The young woman tried to convince the crew for about seven weeks before she finally succeeded in getting everyone on board. Especially her mentor wasn't delighted by the whole idea, but said yes anyway, after a small tantrum. Jonathan himself was sitting behind her in front of his old laptop and the furiously clicking sound of the mouse was a clear sign that he wasn't really knowing what he was doing at the moment. If not for the noises, his constant sighing and mumbling was explanation enough for his serious troubles in handling a 'modern' computer. The amber haired snickered calmly. She would need to help him sooner or later. Ignoring the desperation parade of Crane, the mistress of fear opened Team Speak and joined the server Edward created particularly for this evening. She hummed a bit while waiting impatiently, played a short game of minesweeper to pass some time. Suddenly the cocky voice of the Riddler rumbled through her earphones: “It's about time. Damn, I waited for about an hour or so. What took you so long, princess? Seriously. I'm wasting my precious time for a silly game like this and you've nothing better to do than let me rot while watching the pointer of the clock moving in slow motion.” Elise couldn't contain an amused laughter. It was always fun to listen to his ranting – even more when he was pissed. Before she could answered the tinkerer a low female voice snarled in the chat: “Eddy, please. Give her a moment and calm down. You're acting like a diva right now.” The addressed man snorted in disbelief, but remained silent after the unexpected backtalk from Selina. The mistress of fear glanced through the party on the server and raised an eyebrow, tapped on her bottom lip repeatedly. Jonathan wasn't on it now, of course not, but she missed a certain polish guy. Mikołaj was fire and flames after she told him her idea, but who knew if he would really join them in the end. He was busy most of the times. Rape, murder, burglary, selling human meat and spreading chaos. The typical Mikołaj stuff. Beside the missing psychopath Victor was ready to give it a try, also a very insecure Jervis and, to her surprise, even Harley. Only Ivy couldn't have make it to the meeting. The bioterrorist was probably occupied with breeding a new plant or cursing at polluters in the subway near by her apartment. “Can we start now?”, asked the lively voice of the former clown lover, “I want to be an imposter! I heard so much about it and from what I understand it sounds like a hell lot of fun.” An unexpected loud grunting noise behind her let Elise giggled in glee. Her mentor was constantly trying to start the game, but failed every single time. The young woman stand up slowly and moved to him, peeked over his shoulder and looked puzzled on his desktop. She blinked two times before she asked gently: “Uhm, professor... Do you want to explain, why you're typing Google in Google.com all over again? I guess you don't know how to use your laptop, right?”

The brown haired grumbled in frustration, but nodded restrainedly. The mistress of fear smiled and reached over the tall man, setted all the required programs for him. After a while she handed him the clunky headset. The amber haired returned quickly to her computer and sat back on the very comfortable stool, looked again into the chat room. From a far distance Jervis was whispering something, but no one could really understand him because of a terrible internet connection. Finally Jonathan joined the party. He was about to say something as a loud clapping sound left him speechless for a moment. Scarecrow swallowed his anger down his throat and simply muttered into his microphone: “Thank you all. I appreciate the honest enthusiasm.” Everyone in the chat room laughed for nearly a minute before Edward rudely replied: “It's a miracle that your potato is capable of running this game, John. What are you using anyway? A C64? It must be falling apart just by looking at it and you can't prove me wrong on this one. Doctor Jonathan Ichabod Crane isn't using new technology even if his life would depend on it!” Jonathan inhaled sharply, but stayed calm. It was clear that he didn't wanted to start a fight this early on the evening. Suddenly a cheeky, manly voice out of nowhere greeted impolitely: “Hey bitches. Daddy's here with his enormous cock to fuck all of your nice sweet little pussies.” A general groan chimed trough the headphones. Mikołaj. The Pole was causing serious headaches as soon as he entered the game lobby and he was probably enjoying it already. The devilish snicker was an unmistakable indication for this assumption. All of the sudden the cryologist spoke calmly to the crew: “It would be nice if we could behave for at least one round. Is that possible?” Without a warning the Riddler started the game. He himself changed his light green avatar in advance, but everyone else hadn't had a chance to customise the player model. Nevertheless for some strange reason Jonathan's orange crewmate was wearing an egg on his head. No one in the chat room was brave enough to ask for justification. After some seconds Jervis delayed voice blared almost painfully in everyone's ears: “Excuse me, but am I allowed to ask politely how to play this beautiful looking game? I was told on my screen that I'm an imposter. What does this mean?” As soon as the Mad Hatter finished his sentence Edward pressed the button for an emergency meeting in the main room. Nobody said a single word. After the quick and silent vote Jervis yellow player was floating helplessly in space and the information rolled over the screen that an imposter was exposed.

The small man whimpered sadly, but kept his thoughts to himself. Instead of him Harley screamed extremely motivated into her microphone: “Common guys! Let's do it! We can finish our tasks and go back to earth or whatever planet we are originally coming from.” Soon the crew was splitting in different directions. It didn't took long before an alarming red light floated the space ship in an unnerving rhythm. Elise frowned and watched the security cameras closely in order to find a suspicious being that could cause the sabotage. A quiet scream from the harlequin was a trusted clue that she might been murdered by the imposter. The game was suddenly paused by another meeting and Edward announced confident of victory: “I found a dead pink body in the corridor and I can assume you all that I saw Elise close by the corpse just seconds ago.” The young woman groaned in total disbelief. She talked back immediately: “No way, Mr. Nygma! And don't try to distract the other players from your own very suspicious behaviours. Do you want to tell them, why you were jumping out of a vent? I think I spotted a green figure popping up on the cameras when I blinked.” A heated discussion was following. The amber haired chomped on her bottom lip, waiting anxiously for the voting. Her eyes were getting bigger and bigger by the results. Her purple crewmate was flying aimlessly through the black background and slowly the sentence appeared that she wasn't an imposter. The mistress of fear had the strong urge to mutter that she was telling the truth, but this wasn't possible anymore after dying. It was a common rule to stay silent after being killed to not ruin the experience for the other gamers. Besides everyone in the party could probably read what was written on the screen and it wasn't necessary to point it out again. Totally out of context Jonathan was mumbling behind her: “Can you please vote me out or at least murder me next? I don't understand this game.” The remaining players ignored his plead. The young woman was following Victor with her ghost and grabbed her mug to drink from her coffee. It was cold. Such a shame. The irony of this statement would eventually hit her when she was laying in bed and tried to sleep. The game was interrupted again and the tinkerer suspected sceptically: “Okay, listen. I think – no, wait – I KNOW that Mikołaj was acting very strangely in the engine room. He's plotting something. We should vote him out as soon as possible.” The amused voice of the pole blasted through the speakers: “Sure, dickhead. I'm always sus, because I fix all the shit that's going on on this fucking garbage bin alone and not fooling around like you, mistake of evolution. Maybe, just maybe, you're the one who's sabotaging us all the time. Just a quick reminder: the riddle boy was suspecting my little hoe first for no reason. Pretty sus if you ask me.” The black haired hold his breath for a moment, then tried to justify himself: “Don't listen to this imbecile! He's playing dirty tricks on you! You can trust me, seriously! I'm not an imposter!”

Selina purred peacefully. She wasn't believing Edward anymore and Elise got the weird feeling that his short time on the space ship was over. The voting ended. As expected the green guy was levitating in zero gravity, followed by the information that he wasn't an imposter either. Victor sighed a bit and spoke worried: “We need to focus. Some of us is a traitor and if we can't find him within the next minutes we're losing here.” Out of nowhere the message appeared that Jonathan left the game. The mistress of fear looked over her shoulder just to see her mentor carrying the laptop to the window. Scarecrow slowly opened the glass and threw the device with a bit of an approach run out of it. Elise jaw dropped by this sight. The tall man shrugged angrily and walked out of the room without a word, slammed the door behind him. The young woman shook her head. Sometimes the former psychiatrist was very humourless or even allergic to fun. A look on her screen revealed that the imposter won. No one was surprised by the black crewmate cheering on the black background. Also cheering was Mikołaj, who was claiming loudly: “Sluts, you never knew what hit you! I'm the master of disguise! Kneel before the superior race of trickery that lays in my roots. You don't mess with a Pole!” The peaceful mood slowly faded and after a minute of silent resignation of everyone the crew started to blame each other for the lost game. Soon Edward demanded a second round. The orange haired smirked a bit and run around in the main lobby. It was going to be a very long night.


	2. Among Us 2

A second round Among Us was basically not planned that evening, but none of the gathered rogues wanted to complain at the thought of playing again. It had actually been fun somewhere and the motivation was high this time to be one step ahead of the others and to achieve a well owned victory. Of course, this did not apply to everyone present. Jonathan in particular had actually wanted to stay away from another game, but was unable to put it into practice because, in addition to the empathetic work of his assistant on her wish to see him having fun, especially tight ropes around his chest knotted on the back of the chair prevented him from fleeing successfully. The Master of Fear moved his torso slightly, felt how unfortunately the strong bondage did not come loose. Much too tight. Great. Awesome. Perfect. The brown-haired sighed dejectedly and looked down at the black tablet in his hands, where the cursed game started after a few unsuccessful attempts. To everyone's amusement, Elise had fished him out of the bathtub with gentle force only five minutes ago. He had been so desperate after the first round with the stupid fellow players that he had considered drowning himself in his sorrow in the bathroom. This plan had more than obviously failed. Elise herself was not actively involved this time, as she sat next to her mentor working on the completely destroyed laptop. Again and again she cursed softly and checked the partially broken circuit boards to see if there was anything that could be saved on the device. Probably not. Edward's loud voice suddenly crackled from the tablet's loudspeaker: “Is everyone finally ready? Can we start, ladies and gentleman? If you all continue to waste so much time, the damn spaceship will crash after floating around in the blackness because we don't have enough fuel to fly back to Earth."

A more than startled scream suddenly echoed through the lobby. Harley finally whimpered: "Oh no, is that really possible, Eddy? We have to start immediately, otherwise we'll all die! That would be horrible!” A loud sigh followed the inappropriately emotional and above all naive reaction of the crazy woman. Little by little, all the players found themselves in the anteroom of the ship, happily walking around while they patiently waited for the former psychiatrist to join. As before, he somehow made it into the group, but spawned with a slightly disrupted player-model in the middle of the room. As he entered, two nearly painful loud whistles and a trumpet suddenly sounded, followed by cheering applause from the crowd. The older one groaned in frustration and whispered sourly: "It wasn't particularly funny the first time, my friends, but of course I continue to welcome your vile glee over my suffering." “Can you finally pull your puny cock out of your asshole,  
ground meat face? We're trying to have fun here, you bad excuse of genetics”, waved the amused voice of Mikołaj from the chatroom. Jonathan seemed to want to answer something, but couldn't find the right words for this more than hurtful insult. He was practically speechless. The Riddler suddenly growled unexpectedly loudly, starting the game without the consent of the other villains. The timer was slowly counting down from ten. In the last remaining seconds the player-model of the Master of Fear unexpectedly changed. A plunger adorned the orange astronaut's helmet.

Again, no one dared to comment on this inexplicable event, even if it spread general amusement around the rogues. Mikołaj in particular seemed to have one or two comments on his tongue, but surprisingly, the Pole also held back. He probably knew that he had overstepped the curve several times that evening and that one wrong word would be enough to make the former psychiatrist explode completely. Elise watched her mentor's screen, read with a small smile that he was a simple crew member for this round. Who would be the imposters this time? According to the game settings, there should be two in total. The young woman shrugged her shoulders slightly and turned her face back to the wrecked laptop, screwing hard on the drive. Barely ten seconds had passed in the game when the Pole announced with a low chuckle: “My little bitch is definitely suspicious. Much too quiet for her filthy shameful mouth. She actually only behaves like that when my cock is deep in her throat and I can confirm that for once my big friend in my pants doesn’t dig into any of her holes.” The orange-haired woman drew in her breath sharply. She threw the screwdriver into the air and spat angrily: "What the hell, Miki, I'm not even in the game!"

Contrary to her assumption that her mentor would stand up for her, Pamela suddenly answered with grudging teeth: “Did you just seriously respond to this address, Elise? You worry me seriously, girl.” The botanist had taken Jervis's place, as the Mad Hatter was unable to continue playing due to a really horrible internet connection. The redhead had just returned from a failed break-in at a garden center and was accordingly in a very bad mood. If you didn't know better, you'd think she'd want to rip off the Pole's genitals with her own hands. That she seemed to have a passionate hatred for Mikołaj was more than obvious and didn't really surprise anyone. Ivy hated the male species, and of course the black-haired man was no exception. Rather the opposite. The assembled villains, however, slowly began to organize. In doing so, Selina and Victor in particular tried to somehow keep the group together, but this was mainly thwarted by a very critical Edward. He had the habit of calling an emergency meeting every two minutes - for no reason, of course. No dead body had yet been discovered. Suddenly the Riddler snorted loudly and shouted into the microphone with conviction: “And this time you will believe me, you unworthy idiots! I saw a certain Pole who crawled out of one of the ventilation shafts! 100 percent! Vote him out immediately!” Mikołaj gave a dry laugh. In the background you could hear him pouring himself something to drink. Nobody doubts it would be alcohol in his case.

The psychopath took a long sip and said calmly: “I knew that, riddle boy. By the way, I'm not the one here who speculates wildly and suspects everything and everyone who is not with three in the trees. If I didn't know better, it makes you more suspicious than me, you poor son of a bitch.” That argument made sense. Even the inventor suddenly realized that his time on the spaceship was about to run out again. Mikołaj rang in an emergency meeting at which the votes were distributed very quickly. Edward pounded hard on his keyboard and almost shouted into the chat: "My gosh, can I be not suspicious for one time? That can't be true! I hate you all!" The amused voice of Selina replied mischievously: "Being suspicious is your general setting in this game, honey. Bye bye, Eddy. Greet the asteroids, when you pass them.” The green astronaut flew aimlessly through space, followed by the news that he had not been the imposter. Even if the Riddler didn't say a word about his departure, his anger could be clearly felt. Harley made a surprised sound and said, confused: “I beg your pardon? Eddy was innocent?” Perplexity made the rounds. From then on, it didn't take long until the first body was discovered. It was no coincidence that these were the meager remains of the blue player-model of Victor. The cryologist had been noticeably quiet for several minutes and had taken no part in the previous discussion. He was probably already dead by the last one. At the emergency meeting that was called, those present could not really agree on who they wanted to put out into space. So the game went on undeterred. Elise was blowing some dust out of the fan when she watched Jonathan slowly rise. Somehow he had managed to free himself from the ropes. He went to the aquarium in the room and opened the flap, then without a warning let the tablet slide into the dirty water.

There was a brief electrical impulse going through the liquid. The display flickered one last time and then went dark, sinking almost helplessly onto the sandy bottom. The young woman stared at her mentor in pure disbelief. He just shrugged his shoulders and was about to leave the room. As he walked his assistant yelled after him: "Mr. Crane, all these devices cost a lot of money! You can't just deliberately destroy one after the other! ”The older man snorted contemptuously. He replied angrily: “I don't really care, my child. I'm going to put my previous plan now into action and drown myself in the bathtub, hopefully in peaceful silence. I wish you all a good life.” With these words, the former psychiatrist left the room. The orange-haired woman stumbled to her feet and rushed after him to stop him. The game went on, however, because the network had not yet understood that Jonathan was no longer able to navigate the player with the plunger. So two imposters continued to wander through the spaceship with two innocent astronauts, who had actually practically lost in this constellation. Nevertheless, Harley in particular did not seem to fully understand that victory was no longer possible. She said with motivation: “Come on, guys, we can do it. We'll put the various stations back in order and fly home.” “Harl”, the botanist grumbled bitterly, “we obviously lost, if you weren't a imposter what I can't imagine with you. Think about it for a second. We are still four actively playing crew members. With two murderers there is no chance of winning here darling."

The next moment, the redhead was murdered by one of the two culprits and the game ended with the screen that the imposters had achieved their goal. These were to everyone's surprise Mikołaj and Selina. The thief, in particular, seemed pleased with her success in murdering Victor without causing a stir while the Pole was celebrating his manipulative talking skills. He clapped for himself and spoke with pure pride in his voice: "You silly little bitches can't even begin to hold a candle to me. I'm the undefeated number one here in the lobby. Still, not a bad collaboration, Pussy Cat.” The black-haired woman chuckled a little. She replied calmly: “I can only give that back, my dearest. You are noticeably good at speaking yourself out of danger. I will definitely heed that the next time I'm innocent again. ” “I'm not only good at talking myself out of trouble, sweet cunt,” the psychopath whispered, amused,“I can eat out your pussy properly, if you want to get laid by a real man and not just by a stupid bat who, by the way, wears his underpants over his romper suit. 1920's calling and wants its fashion back.” The thief laughed softly, but couldn't answer anything in time. Not a second later the more than angry voice of Edward echoed through the chat: "You brain-amputated idiots! I've told you several times that Mikołaj is a bloody imposter! Why don't any of you hollow pears believe me? We hardly need to talk about the fact that I'm clearly the undisputed genius here between all of you, so fucking believe me!” “That could be because he had the better arguments, Edward. You were acting suspicious”, Victor replied calmly. This only made the Riddler even more incandescent. After a while of concerned silence, he loudly demanded another round to finally prove to everyone that he was not a loser in this game.


End file.
